


Pining

by literallymoose



Category: Phandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Yes Kissing, a little angst but just fluff, and making out, i guess teenage!au, i have not written one of these in a while, or even a dan and phil one, this is just a cute little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: Dan has a crush on Phil. They are friends, then not. Some feelings then kissing. nice.





	

Where did it all go wrong? Dan thought dramatically. First, he and Phil were friends, really good friends. Probably edging on more flirting but still. What happened to the good times? Dan sighs. Let’s think back to the fateful Friday…

Dan nervously knocked on Phil’s door. This was the first time they have ever officially “hung out” together outside of school events. Things were getting pretty serious heh heh. Dan quickly put the image of him making out with a certain boy out of his head as Phil opened the door. 

“Welcome to my lovely home,” Phil said with a grin. He led Dan over to the couch and they both plopped down on it. 

“So, what’s the plans for today?” Dan asked looking around the room. The curtains were shut tightly and video game posters were plastered on the walls. 

Phil shrugged, “I was just thinking we could watch some tv. You like Parks and Rec right?” 

“Yeah that sounds great. It’s been a while since I’ve seen this show. I have watched it all the way through twice. The first time I watched it alone but didn’t tell my parents cause I don’t think I was allowed to watch it. Then a year later we watched it together and I just never told them I saw it all before.” Dan replied, giggling. 

Phil laughed, “That’s so ridiculous! How would you not be allowed to watch Parks and Rec? It’s a classic!!” 

Dan sighed and shook his head, “Oh the pain of having really strict parents about what I can watch. How do I even survive?” 

Phil nodded, “Like seriously, if I couldn’t watch half the shows I watch, I wouldn’t last a single day.” Then Phil loaded up Netflix and clicked on a random episode.

“Oo, this one is really good cause it has Ben Wyatt in it. Man he is so hot!” Dan commented, looking at Phil’s reaction out of the corner of his eye.

Phil sighed in content, “Ah yes. The beauty of Ben Wyatt gives me life.” 

They both sat and watched, occasionally making comments about the show.

In a lull in the show and conversation, Dan looked over to Phil, a soft smile on his lips. Phil turned toward him with a grin, leaned over and poked Dan’s nose with his finger saying, “Poke.” 

Dan started giggling and feigning annoyance said, “Hey, this is a poking free zone, Philly!” 

“Oh, and how would you stop me, Danny?” Phil replied with a smirk. 

Dan scoffed, “Well obviously I’m going to fight you?”

Phil leaned in really close to Dan’s face until their noses were nearly touching. “Bet you won’t,” he whispered. Dan swallowed nervously and neither of the moved.

Dan forced some courage and replied softly, “I will.” Then he very lightly hit Phil’s cheek, his fist uncurling as he ran his fingers over Phil’s skin.

“Oh I am so sorry for punching you so hard,” Dan said with mock remorse.

Phil chuckled as he turned away, “How rude.”

******

Then of course, of freaking course, something went wrong. Maybe it was because the Friday didn’t go well and Phil realized he didn’t actually like Dan so much. Or maybe, to try not to seem clingy and desperate, Dan didn’t text him for like a whole day. But somehow he messed it up. And the worst was he didn’t even know why. 

First thing was that they barely even text each other anymore. It used to be a constant barrage of memes and bants but now it was just no notifications most of the time. Then in one of the classes that they would sit together and listen to music, he moved to a different seat. That really stung. Like seriously what did he do?

So what was Dan’s course of action? Be salty. Fight back snub with salt. What else was he supposed to do? Talk to him why they weren’t really friends anymore? No. He just had to live with this as this was just how things were now.

It was pretty much the week of pain. Dan forgot how close they were and how much Phil made him happy. He was so angry at Phil for ruining it, or maybe he ruined it himself. Dan just tried to ignore Phil whenever he got the opportunity.

Phil would ask, "Hey, could you help me study for the vocab test?” Dan would just not answer and side glance him and reply, “I can’t I’m busy.” Phil would seem frustrated and that made Dan happy.

Suddenly this crush on Phil that Dan had almost turned into utter contempt. Dan would hope that Phil wouldn’t come to school or that he wouldn’t talk to him. It was displaced feelings and it still really hurt Dan. Another week of borderline hating Phil went by.

Then, of course, Dan had a dream. A dumb, stupid dream that he did not (cough) want to have at all. He dreamt that he was kissing Phil repeatedly just out in public. And it was the most amazing dream ever. Which completely left Dan flustered.

Dan arrived at school 20 minutes late and to find, ugh, Phil in his seat. Now he even had to sit by him, horrible. They didn’t talk in that class as Dan was stewing quietly, and not in the next class. Then geometry. It was just free day as the teacher was done for the week, so they did busywork. Phil promptly picked up his desk and moved it right next to Dan's.

"What do you think you-" Dan was cut off by Phil stretching his legs onto Dan's. 

Phil laughed, "What a pretty footrest." Dan fumed silently but said nothing. 

"So what did you get for the first problem?" Dan asked, deliberately not looking at Phil. Instead of answering, Phil poked Dan with his pen, again saying, "Poke."

Dan grabbed the pen out of his hand and poked him back. Phil grinned and pulled another pen out of who knows where and poked him again. They eyed each for a couple of seconds, Dan's eyes confused while Phil's were pure innocence.

Phil broke the intense staring contest by poking his pen on Dan's nose.

"If that was open I swear, Phil Lester." Dan shot.

"Oh, quit being such a baby. I wouldn't write on your face. I couldn't tarnish that." Phil replied, rolling his eyes. Then bam, just like that they were friends again like they were before. Dan has a habit of fixing Phil's hair.

"Why you are such a mess," Dan tsked. Phil smiled, "You haven't fixed my hair in a while." Dan giggled, "Oh, so that's why it always looks like trash." Phil hit him playfully, "No it does not. So mean."

****

Over the weekend they didn't say anything to each other, Dan worried that they were just never going to be friends again. How dare Phil lull him back with false promises and leave Dan sad and lonely. It was the epitome of rude!! Dan set off with conviction to not let Phil ruin his day anymore.

Dan was sitting alone in an empty, usually unused classroom waiting for school to be over. He has a class that the teacher doesn't care if you show up so he can morally skip. Nobody ever comes in here so it's where Dan comes to be alone, and unbothered by a certain someone. The room is quite small, only two rows of desks fill the room. Suddenly, the door clicks open and Phil steps inside. Dan huffs out a breath.

"What do you want?" Dan asked gruffly. Phil walked closer, and without saying a word sat on Dan's lap. Dan was startled into silence and Phil grabs onto the back of the chair.

"Now you are going to tell me what is bothering the moody boy," Phil said slowly. Dan grumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lies. And I'm not moving until you start talking," Phil smirked.

Dan flashed with red hot anger, "You know. Sometimes I really just want to punch you in the face. But other times I want to.." Dan cut himself off as Phil looked at him quizzicality.

"What? What do you want to do to me, Dan?" Phil quietly said. Dan shook his head, frustrated, "I just want to kiss you, ok? Happy now?"

Phil was taken aback, clearly not expecting that answer, "Wait. You like me? Now this is interesting."

Before Dan could come back with a really lame retort, Phil pressed his lips to Dan's. Dan gasped into the kiss. Phil slowly moved his lips against Dan's and pulled away.

"Oh, no no no," Dan exclaimed as he grabbed Phil's head and sealed their lips together. Dan was aggressive and fast, licking Phil's lips until he opened them. The kiss was nearly crushing as Dan threaded his fingers into Phil's hair. They kissed for a while until Phil whimpered against Dan's mouth. Phil turned away from the kiss and tried to push away from Dan but Dan had him in a tight grip.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked, kissing Phil's jawbone. Phil squirmed uncomfortably, "I just need to get down, I uh, let me off." Dan looked down to Phil's jeans, the obvious reaction to the making out.

Dan grinned mischievously, "Ah, I see. Got a little excited there huh?" He didn't release his grip but instead peppered kisses lightly down Phil's neck to his collarbone. Phil shuddered slightly and bent his neck to give Dan more access.

Dan leaned to Phil's ear and whispered, "And what are you planning to do to get it down. You know, we are in school." Phil shifted on Dan's lap, still trying to get away half-heartedly.

"Maybe if you stopped touching me," Phil replied shakily. Dan looked at him with a glint in his eye as he took one hand from behind Phil and placed it on his thigh. Phil slapped his hand away, "Don't you dare. We can't do this right now."

"Oh, so later we can," Dan said with a low voice. Phil blushed deeply, "I mean, I don't know, I'm just- Dan stop making me so flustered. Seriously let me down."

Dan pressed his face into Phil's neck, "Alright, alright. No more teasing." He released his grip and they stared at each other for a while then the bell rang.

"Want to go to my house? It's really close to the school and I know the back ways. My mom won't be home for an hour," Phil asked hastily.

"Yup," Dan said as he grabbed his backpack and started racing out the door. "Lemme text my mom to tell her I'm gonna be with you." Phil stumbled as he gathered his things. "Phil, hurry up," Dan said as he grabbed Phil's hand, pulling him outside. 

"We are going to make out so hard," Dan smiled as he skipped happily down the dirt road a couple blocks from Phil's house.

"And hopefully a little more," Phil smirked. Dan hit him playfully, "Oh, so naughty. How scandalous! We gotta get there faster."

**  
The End

(You all know what happens next this is a fanfic after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> i only write fics when i want to express my feelings about my own life and so here we go. most of this is actually based on things that happened except for like the kissing. ah, pining is the worst isn't it. at least i can channel my feelings through dan and phil, right....


End file.
